


Alita: Oral Angel

by MayorHaggar



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Heaving/Vomiting Come, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Alita demands the Hunter-Warriors join her if she beats them all, Zapan asks what she'll risk in return.  She, and Hugo, will spend the rest of the night regretting what she offers.
Relationships: Alita & Zapan (Battle Angel Alita), Alita (Battle Angel Alita)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Alita: Oral Angel

Alita brushed Zapan’s arm off of her shoulders with disgust, ignoring his comment about the solitary nature of a Hunter-Warrior. She had to hope that not all of them would be as selfish as him; at least not once she made her plea.

“I came to ask for your help against our common enemy, Grewishka,” she said, walking around the bar and looking at her fellow Hunter-Warriors. “Let’s band together, and defeat him once and for all!”

Was her speech working? Were any of them swayed by anything she was saying? Alita couldn’t say; they were hard to read. All she could do was keep pressing forward and try to convince them.

“So I’m calling on you, my Hunter-Warrior brothers!”

To her dismay, laughter and mockery was the only response she received. Zapan made a comment about taking her under his wing, and she showed him what she thought about that.

“You do not deserve such a weapon,” she said sternly after knocking him down and kicking his blade into the wall.

“This bitch broke my nose!” he said in disbelief, touching it with his metal fingers.

“Yes I did,” she said nonchalantly, already turning away from him. Forget him; he would never agree to help her. But perhaps the others weren’t lost causes just yet. She’d just need to try a little harder to convince them. Words hadn’t done the job, but maybe they’d respect a show of strength?

“I will take on anyone in this room,” Alita said confidently, spreading her arms in challenge. “And if I win, you fight alongside me.”

“And what if you lose?” Zapan shouted, getting back to his feet while still holding his nose. He’d been arrogant and condescending before, but now he was furious.

“What?” she said, thrown for a loop by the interjection. 

“Don’t you know how a bet works, girl?” he said. “You can’t just demand everyone fight by your side if you win but offer nothing in return. You have to risk something too. But obviously that only works if you think you actually have something worthwhile to offer.”

Alita frowned, thinking furiously on how to respond. She’d just been planning to take them on and prove herself, figuring that her courage would impress them. She hadn’t been prepared for this, yet she couldn’t deny that what Zapan said made sense. How could she ask them to make this wager, to fight for her after her victory, if she wasn’t willing to risk something herself? But what could she risk? It wasn’t like she had much that might appeal to these materialistic Hunter-Warriors.

It was the leering and innuendo from Zapan, as well as the looks Hugo gave her on occasion when he thought she wouldn’t notice, that gave Alita the idea. Maybe she didn’t have much in the way of material possessions to wager, but there was one thing she could offer, one thing that might tempt these selfish Hunter-Warriors, especially if any of them were as gross as Zapan.

“If I lose, then the winner gets to do whatever he wants to me,” she said defiantly, staring around at all of the stunned faces in the bar.

The bar fell quiet after that as the Hunter-Warriors absorbed the offer. Even Zapan was shocked into silence by her unexpected counter. It wasn’t any of the Hunter-Warriors or Alita who broke the spell, but Hugo.

“Are you crazy, Alita?!” he said, tugging at her arm. “Do you even know what you’re saying? These guys will…”

“Shush, Hugo,” she said, turning her head and smiling at him. “I know it’s a risk, but I have to be willing to take risks if I want to take down Grewishka.”

“Alita,” he said softly, clearly worried about her. She smiled wider and patted his hand, touched by his concern.

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Are you sure about that, rookie?” Zapan asked. He’d overcome his surprise and was now openly leering at her. “You’re gonna be in for a long night.”

“Only if I lose,” she fired back. “Do I have any other takers, or am I going to have to defeat Grewishka with only Zapan and his awful hair for backup?”

The Hunter-Warriors, men and women alike, rose from their seats. Every last one of them was staring straight at her, and most of their gazes were every bit as hungry as Zapan’s. Money wasn’t the only thing Hunters lusted for, it seemed. She definitely wouldn’t have a shortage of challengers. That would make things harder for her, but it also meant her force would be that much more formidable when she went to take on Grewishka. 

“Bring it on,” she said, gesturing them forward with her hand. “Come and get me. If you can.” 

The first two rushed her, but she jumped onto a nearby table and kicked glass beer bottles into each of their faces. That was merely the beginning of a flurry of activity, the sheer number of enemies forcing her to act without even thinking. She punched, kicked, tossed, slammed, ducked, dodged and spun, remaining in constant motion as she did her best to deal out blows while simultaneously avoiding any of their hits. Sometimes she was forced to get creative, like catching one Hunter's arm, slamming it into a second's face and putting them at each other's throats. Alita fought against all comers, and she fought well. One on one, none of them would have been a match for her.

But they weren't fighting one on one. She was trying to fight and defeat them all at the same time, just as she'd stated in her challenge. And as formidable a fighter as she might be, she just couldn't fend off her attackers and their massive numbers advantage forever. She continued to fight, knowing she couldn't afford to hesitate for even a moment, but all it took was one surprise blow to her legs from behind to decide the fight. The impact knocked her to her knees for but a moment, but its impact was enormous. Alita was able to catch her closest pursuer with a punch to the gut that knocked him back, but she could feel the damage done to her leg. She'd barely been able to hold them off while at full strength, and now her leg was going to leave her at a major disadvantage. It was now only going to be a matter of time before they caught her and defeated her. She could keep struggling, but the simple truth was that she no longer had any chance of winning the fight.

So she ran. She used the bit of space her gut punch had created to try a mad dash for the door and the escape it offered. The closest hunters immediately took off after her, and with the state her leg was in they might very well be able to catch her. She'd just have to hope that she had enough of a head start to evade them.

"Aren't you forgetting something, rookie?" Zapan asked, his voice far away. So he hadn't pursued her along with the rest then? She shook her head; it didn't matter. "Or should I say someone?"

_Hugo._ The thought stopped her cold. She spun around and clenched her fists, glaring at the Hunters who continued to chase her. It was a hopeless fight and she knew it, but she would go down swinging.

"Stop," Zapan said. "No need to chase her down anymore, not when the battle's already decided. Isn't that right, rookie?"

Her pursuers stopped, and Alita looked past them to see that Zapan had grabbed Hugo. Hugo fought and struggled to free himself, but with Zapan's cyborg body and strength he had about as much chance of escape as a human baby would against a full-grown man. Zapan didn't even bother looking Hugo's way, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going anywhere. All of his attention was on Alita.

"You wouldn't abandon a friend, would you?" he asked, smirking at her. "Or is he your boyfriend? I'll be honest, I'm hoping you'll say yes. That'll make what's about to happen even more fun."

"Screw you!" she shouted. "Let him go, you coward!"

"Coward?" he repeated. "You were the one who tried to run away without paying your debt, so who's really the coward here?"

"He's got nothing to do with this!" she said, wishing she could cut through every last obstacle and rip Zapan apart. 

"No, he doesn't," Zapan agreed. "And we won't harm a single hair on his ugly human head as long as you play nice. All we want is for you to honor your agreement. You knew you were going to lose and tried to run away, which is a forfeit if I've ever seen one. You lost, and now it's time for you to pay up."

Alita wanted to resist. She wanted to rage, wanted to fight, wanted to beat them all down and get Hugo out of here. But Zapan was right. She'd made her bet, she'd risked a great deal to try and put together a force strong enough to defeat Grewishka, and she'd lost. And even if she wanted to renege on their agreement, she no longer had the ability to beat them all and make it to Hugo, and she wasn't about to leave him behind. She'd dragged him into this mess to begin with, and now she had no choice but to make sure he made it out unharmed, no matter the cost.

"Fine," she said, bowing her head in defeat. "I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear," Zapan said. He shoved Hugo over to three other Hunters, who made sure the human didn't even think about trying to escape or fight back. Zapan slowly stepped forward, his earlier confidence fully restored. "Now come over here."

Alita did as she was asked, staring down at the ground so she could ignore the looks from all the Hunters she passed. She stopped when she was close to Zapan, continued to stare straight down and waited for him to do whatever he wanted.

"Get down on your knees," he said. She nodded and did as she was told, still staring at the floor. "Now pull down my pants."

She reluctantly looked up and followed that command, her eyes widening when she saw his hard cock. This was her first time seeing a cock, human or cyborg, and it filled her with anxiety. Something this large was supposed to fit inside of her?

"Alita, don't--" Hugo shouted, only to stop yelling in mid-sentence when one of his captors held a knife to his vulnerable human throat. She looked over at him, saw the way he was squirming and the desperate look in his eyes, and decided to try and put him at ease as much as possible.

"It's okay, Hugo," she said, trying to sound confident and not let her own nervousness betray her. "I'll be fine. It'll be over soon, and then MMMPH MMMPH!"

Zapan had gotten tired of waiting for her to finish talking to Hugo, so he'd put his hands on her head and shoved his cock into her mouth while she was in mid-sentence. Alita gagged around him, surprised and struggling to adjust. This might have been the bet she made, the risk she'd willingly taken, but this was her first taste of cock and she was completely unprepared for any of it. It would have gone much easier for her if the first man she'd ever gotten on her knees for had been a man she liked and trusted, a man who cared about her, took it easy on her and gave her time to get used to having his cock in her mouth. Zapan, of course, was none of those things. She hated him, and the feeling was very much mutual. That hatred fuelled him, ensuring that he made her introduction to oral sex as unpleasant as possible. Unpleasant for her, but not for him.

"Yes, that's it, rookie," he groaned, holding her head in place and snapping his hips forward sharply, making her stay right where she was while he forced his cock deeper into her mouth. "I like you much better when I don't have to listen to you talk." He kept going, shoving his cock into her throat and making her choke and gag around it. "Ah, and it's even better when you're choking on my cock."

Alita glared up at him from her knees, but it was a hollow sort of defiance. She was powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do with her, and what he wanted to do was fuck her face with his large cock. It was a very unkind and unforgiving way for Alita to have her first sexual experience, but that wasn't something Zapan cared about. If anything, knowing this was her first time having a cock in her mouth probably would have turned him on and motivated him to take her even harder, if that was possible. She hoped it wasn't possible, because what he was currently doing was almost more than she could take. 

"Are you watching, lover boy?" Zapan asked, no longer looking down at Alita and instead in the direction she knew Hugo to be. "Getting a good look at me fucking your girlfriend's face?" She shut her eyes, not wanting to even think about what Hugo's face might look like. She had been doing her best to pretend that he wasn't there, that he wasn't seeing what Zapan was doing to her, but now the bastard was throwing it in both their faces. 

"Fuck you," Hugo said, his voice trembling with rage. But Zapan had no reason to fear him. Even if there hadn't been numerous Hunters in the bar who would surely attack long before he could even get close to the man currently forcing his cock down Alita's throat, he would have been no match for Zapan. The cyborg just laughed and kept right on thrusting his hips, continuing to make Alita take his cock without even a second to rest or recover from her uncomfortable introduction to oral sex, and sex period.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Zapan said, keeping the face fucking going even as he taunted Alita's male companion. "I'm sure you've had your turn with this little slut. It's not my fault if you've never been able to make her feel like this. But then again, I guess it's not really your fault either, is it? You're just a puny little human. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to make her choke with your tiny little human dick."

As if to drive his point home, he jammed his cock all the way down her throat and gripped her hair tightly, forcing her head to remain in place while he was fully lodged in her gullet. Alita gagged and retched around his cock, and her eyes watered as he held her head down on him.

"Let her go!" Hugo shouted, even as the tears escaped her eyes to run down her cheeks.

"You know what? I think I will." Zapan let go of her hair, no longer holding her in place. She pulled her head back and off of his dick, coughing and gasping for air. She gasped in surprise as he smacked her cheek with his big cock, and then he did the same to her other cheek. He began to rub it across her face, and she closed her eyes, repulsed by what he was doing to her.

"Don't close your eyes on me, rookie," he said sternly, grabbing her hair tightly in one hand. She blinked her tear-filled eyes open and stared up at him, just in time for him to smack her forehead with his cock. "You're going to need to keep those eyes open if you want to accept my deal."

"Deal? What deal?" she asked hoarsely, forcing herself to keep her eyes open even as he continued to rub his cock against her face, smearing it with disgusting wetness.

"I'm going to go back to fucking your pretty face again," he said while rubbing his cockhead across her lips. "But I won't hold your head down like I just did."

"Okay," she said. Looking up at his smirking face while he fucked her mouth was going to be beyond humiliating, but it would beat choking on his cock again.

"But if I'm going to be generous enough to do that, you have to do something for me." A feeling of dread shot through her as she waited to hear what new form of degradation he had in mind. "You have to keep your eyes on your boyfriend the whole time. You have to let him see exactly what I'm doing to you."

Alita hung her head and took a deep breath, but before Zapan could get angry with her, she let her eyes drift over to Hugo. His arms were being restrained by two male Hunters, but it looked like all the fight had already left him. He looked absolutely defeated as their eyes met, and she could understand that feeling perfectly well at that moment.

"That's a good girl!" Zapan said, laughing. "And here's your reward." His hands went to the sides of her head, and his cock pressed against her lips more insistently. She obediently parted her lips and allowed him to slide his cock back into her mouth. "Remember, keep those eyes open and don't look away from your pathetic little human. If you do that, I won't make you choke. Well, not as much anyway."

She kept up her end, not closing her eyes or looking away no matter how devastating it was to look at Hugo while she was having her face fucked. Zapan was also true to his word. He wasn't gentle with her, not by any means, but he didn't pull her head down and force her to gag around his cock while he left it stuffed down her throat. There was still some choking, but that was unavoidable when such a large cock was being forced into her mouth so roughly. At least he didn't hold her down and actually backed off for a second any time her gagging got bad. It was a small mercy but she would take it, even if there was an emotional price to pay for it.

Alita wasn't sure how long Zapan had been fucking her face. It was impossible for her to gauge the passage of time as she just knelt their on her knees in the bar and allowed this arrogant Hunter to assault her mouth and throat with his cock, while Hugo's defeated eyes watched it all. But eventually the cyborg's hands took a firmer grip on the back of her head and he began to thrust his hips quicker. This set a rougher and faster pace, but at least it meant she no longer had to see Hugo's face.

"Here it comes, you slutty rookie," Zapan taunted. "I don't want you to swallow any of it, but I better not see you spitting it out either."

She was confused by that instruction, but did her best to follow it. Her eyes closed when her first ever load of cum began to hit her tongue. She badly wanted to pull her head back, especially when the semen just kept coming and her mouth quickly began to fill up, but she knew that wouldn't end well for either her or Hugo. So she stayed where she was, down on her knees and meekly allowing Zapan to fill her mouth with his cum. There was just so much of it that some did spill out of her mouth, but she was able to keep the vast majority of it inside her mouth without swallowing. Her cheeks puffed out from the effort, but she felt she'd done an admirable job of following his order no matter how disgusted she was.

"Good girl!" Zapan said, clapping as he paused to admire her cum puffed cheeks now that he'd pulled his cock out of her mouth. "You did spill some, but I guess that's to be expected. There's no way your boyfriend's little human prick could ever produce this much cum!" Her eyes narrowed in anger and in annoyance, waiting impatiently for him to tell her what to do next so she could get free of this hellish limbo he had created by forcing her to kneel there with his cum in her mouth. He dragged the moment out as long as possible, clearly enjoying this fresh method of humiliation, but finally he gave her the next instruction.

"You can swallow," he said at last, "but make sure your boyfriend gets a good look. Make sure he sees you swallow all my cum, knowing he'll never be able to fill your mouth up like I just did."

Alita's eyes went back to Hugo once again. He was shaking his head in denial now, but there was nothing either of them could do to stop any of this anymore. It was her stupidity that got them into this mess to begin with, and now it was that same stupidity that was responsible for Hugo being forced to watch as she swallowed all of Zapan's semen. And there was quite a lot to swallow, so there was no way for him to miss the sound of her gulping it down or the way her throat bulged with the effort.

"What a show!" Zapan said with a laugh. Several of the other Hunters joined in, and she found herself wondering how she'd ever thought these people would help her. "You did well, rookie." She looked up at him from her knees, wiping her lips with the back of her hand while she kept swallowing and running her tongue along her mouth, trying in vain to wash away the taste of his semen. 

"Can we go now?" she asked tonelessly, not letting any anger show lest she bring any further punishment down on herself or Hugo. "You've had your fun."

"Yes, I have," Zapan said, smiling and stepping away so he was now right in front of Hugo. Alita's heart soared. Was her humiliation over? Sadly, it was not to be. "But no one else has," he continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked, dreading the answer. "I said whoever beat me could do what they wanted with me. You beat me, and I did what you wanted."

"Yes, but you challenged the whole bar, rookie, remember?" he said, wagging a finger in her direction and then clapping Hugo on the back, much to the latter's frustration. "I'm the one who grabbed your fragile human here and made sure you didn't flee, true, but you were fighting all of us. We all beat you, and that means we're all going to get a turn."

"But that could take all night!" she said, aghast. Only now was she realizing just how far in over her head she truly was.

"It just might!" he said, laughing. "And who knows, there are so many of us that some might be ready for a second round before you're done!" Alita shook her head furiously, trying to think of some way out of this, but then she saw Zapan grab Hugo's arms so he could easily hold him in place. There was nothing she could do, not without abandoning him. She could only close her eyes and wait for whatever came next.

"Since you two were helpful enough to hold onto the human for me while I fed the rookie slut her treat, why don't you go next?" Zapan said. Alita opened her eyes to see the two men that had just been restraining Hugo now advancing on her.

"Two at the same time?" she said, eyes widening. Zapan alone had been bad enough!

"Look around you, girl," one of the approaching men said with an ugly smile. "There's a whole lotta us for you to take care of. You'll be lucky if two's the most you have to handle at once."

Alita didn’t have much time to worry about the implications of those words before the two men gave her something more immediately pressing to concentrate on. The ugly man with the scarred face grabbed her by the head and shoved his cock into her mouth. He wasn’t quite as big as Zapan, but still was larger than any purely human man, and he wasn’t giving her any more time or being any gentler with her than her first “partner” had been. He forced his cock deep into her mouth and down her throat, and it was only due to the brutality Zapan had just put her through that Alita wasn’t in a complete panic. She was still miserable though, choking around the scarred man’s cock as he fucked her face.

He suddenly pulled her head off of his cock, but she didn’t have even a moment’s reprieve before the second man took over, pulling her head to the side and sticking his dick in her mouth. This man was heavyset and shorter than the first. His cock wasn’t as long as his fellow’s, but what he lacked in length he more than made up for in width. Was having her face fucked by this shorter, wider cock better or worse? Alita couldn’t say, though unfortunately she was given plenty of opportunity to compare and contrast. The two men took turns, passing her head back and forth every couple of minutes. One would fuck her throat as hard and as fast as he could, and then the other would get his time. Both length and width assaulted her with equal harshness, and no matter how many times she was passed from one to the other, she couldn’t decide which one was less pleasant. The only thing she could say for sure was that she couldn’t wait for them to be done. Having her head passed around like a party favor was no fun at all, especially as Hugo stood nearby and was forced to watch the two men have their fun with her. 

“Here it comes, slut,” the scarred man said, tugging on her hair and holding his cock in her throat as he began to cum. “Swallow it all.” She did so, not that he was giving her any other choice. His semen poured down her throat, and she just did her best to swallow it as it came so she could hopefully get a break soon. That break didn’t come, as the heavyset man took over as soon as the first had finished shooting his cum down her throat. The second man made her gag on his girth for another minute or so before he pulled back, but he didn’t leave her mouth out of any sense of decency. He’d simply decided he wanted to cum elsewhere. He held his shaft in his hand and shot his load across her face. A large amount of semen splattered on her forehead, and then smaller amounts as he finished caught her nose and cheeks. Alita had just taken her first facial, and she was not a fan. She would almost rather have been forced to swallow it like the first two had made her do. It was disgusting, but it felt less humiliating than having semen sprayed across her face.

No sooner had those two men retreated to the background than another stepped up to replace them. His cock was hard, ready to go and shoved against her face, but he didn’t actually stick it in her mouth straight away.

“I’m not going to do all the work for you, you lazy bitch,” he said, his voice deep and gruff. “You can suck me yourself, and make it good!”

Alita flinched. Being used by the first three men had been awful, but what this one wanted was horrible in a completely different way. He wanted her to be an active participant, to take him into her mouth and suck his cock, as if she wanted to do this and was on her knees of her own free will. It wasn’t true, of course, but that didn’t make her feel any better about herself as she held his cock with both hands, took him past her lips and slowly began to suck. She slid her lips up and down his length to the best of her ability, but as this was her first time actually trying to suck a cock, her movements were tentative and amateurish. Surprisingly, her sub-par blowjob didn’t bother the recipient all that much.

“That ain’t gonna get me off any time soon,” he said. “But that’s fine with me. I’ve got all night, and you’re not gettin’ me outta your mouth until you swallow my cum.”

“He’s got a point,” Zapan said, amused. “After all the nasty things you said about us, I doubt anyone here is going to give up and go home without getting a turn. So unless you still want to be here by this time tomorrow, you might want to step up your game and try a little harder to get him off.”

Alita grunted in frustration, though it’s not like anyone could hear it with her mouth stuffed full of cock. She really was trying her best, but apparently her best wasn’t good enough for him. She forced herself to bob her head faster and take his cock deeper, but even her increased effort was still taking too long for the gathered crowd who hadn’t gotten their turn yet. Two more men broke away from the crowd and walked around to either side of her head. Briefly she feared she was about to get passed around by all three of them, but the other two weren’t interested in her mouth. Instead each man grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around his prick.

“Get stroking, bitch,” the man whose dick was in her left hand said. She did so, moving her hands up and down their large cocks. This wasn’t so bad; at least it meant she wouldn’t have to suck either of them off.

“Yeah, that’s right,” the man she was jerking in her right hand added. “I’ll definitely be back for that mouth later, but this is alright for now.” The other man agreed, and she whined in dismay around the cock in her mouth. So much for only having to service these two with her hands. 

Knowing there was no sense in bemoaning her fate, Alita did her best to let her mind drift into the monotony of carrying out the duties expected of her. Giving handjobs came to her easily enough, and both men were quickly showering her with filthy curses and insults that probably sounded like praise in their deranged heads. The art of the blowjob didn’t come to her quite as naturally, but the longer he remained in her mouth the more she improved. Through simple trial and error, she eventually brought him to orgasm. She wanted to pull back so she didn’t have to swallow his cum, but his hands that had been at his sides while she worked now came down on top of her head and held her in place, forcing her to keep his cock in her mouth. 

“You’re not getting’ outta this that easy,” he said in his deep, rumbling voice. “You’re swallowin’ it all.”

She was given no choice in the matter, so she could only swallow yet another thick load of semen. It was her third of the night, but not even close to her last. Even as she was in the process of taking his cum down her throat, the man she continued to jerk in her left hand came. He shot his sperm down the side of her face and in her hair, and got some on her neck as well. The man she’d been forced to suck had only just pulled his softening cock out of her mouth before the other man she’d been stroking reached his own end. He caught the other side of her face in what was nearly a matching pattern, and when added to the first facial she’d taken minutes earlier, her face was rapidly becoming a cum-covered mess. It was only going to get messier from there on out though, because there were still plenty of people standing around the bar and impatiently waiting for their turn.

If she’d thought nothing about this night would surprise her anymore, she was soon proven wrong when the next Hunter to demand their payment was a woman. Alita stared up at the blonde woman in confusion, and the woman, bare below the waist, smirked down at her.

“What’s the matter, rookie? Never licked another girl’s pussy before?” Alita shook her head. She hadn’t done anything sexual with anyone, man or woman, before tonight, not that any of the Hunters knew that. “Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it quick enough.” The woman grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face right into her crotch. 

“Lick,” she demanded, and Alita’s tongue took a slow, tentative taste of the other woman’s pussy. “You better do a lot better than that. Put some effort into it, girl. Think about how your boyfriend over there licks you, and how you like it. Or is the human not good enough to get you off with his tongue?”

Alita steadfastly avoided looking Hugo’s way, not wanting to see the look on his face, but she did her best to make the other woman happy. It helped that the woman was very vocal about what she did and didn’t like, and Alita followed her instructions to the best of her ability. She eventually had the woman moaning, yanking on her hair and bucking her hips against Alita’s face while Alita sucked on her clit and pumped three fingers in and out of her pussy rapidly. The blonde was no more gentle than any of the men had been, humping Alita’s face relentlessly and holding her face right against her pussy as she squirted with a loud shout.

It was straight back to a male once she was done, but this one had a change of scenery in mind for her. He picked her up in his strong arms, easily carried her over to a table and dropped her on her back. Her head hung over the edge of the table, and her breath caught in her throat when she realized she was now close enough that Hugo could easily reach out and touch her, if both his arms weren’t pinned back and Zapan wasn’t holding a blade to his throat.

The man who’d thrown her down shoved his cock in her mouth, and she started gagging immediately. She was pretty sure this was the second biggest cock she’d taken so far, after Zapan’s, and having it rammed down her throat from this upside-down position with her head hanging off of the table wasn’t doing her any favors. Neither was how close she now was to Hugo. She did her best to ignore him, to pretend he wasn’t there, but his presence was impossible to ignore from this short distance. She could feel him there, feel his eyes on her while this strong Hunter fucked her face and made her choke around his cock.

“Make sure you keep watching, human,” Zapan’s mocking voice said. “I bet you’d like to make her choke that hard around your cock too, huh? Maybe you can learn a few things if you pay real close attention.”

Hugo said nothing, but with Zapan’s blade still pressed to his throat it wasn’t like he had much choice. He couldn’t talk, move his head or look away from the sight of Alita being facefucked on top of the table and forced to deepthroat this huge cock. She shut her eyes, and no one said anything in protest.

This Hunter didn’t last too long, which was a very good thing for Alita in many ways, not least of which was how uncomfortable this position was for her. He pulled out just before he finished and shot his load on her face, hitting her primarily near her eyes which were thankfully still closed.

“Who’s next, boys?” Zapan asked.

Alita didn’t dare open her eyes, not with the cum she could feel sticking to her eyelids, but she could hear the rush of footsteps heading towards her. She made to push herself up off of the table, but strong hands held her down by the shoulders.

“Nope. Stay right where you are,” a feminine voice said. “I’m gonna hump your face, and you’re gonna jerk off my two friends here.”

Alita wished she could ask for a break, to wipe the cum away from her eyes if nothing else. She also would have liked to get up off of this table, but she knew it would be pointless to ask for either of those things. She was in for a long night, and none of them cared whether she was tired or comfortable. So she said nothing as the woman’s pussy pressed against her face, and when cocks were thrust into both of her hands, she began to jerk them off right away. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable, especially when so many Hunters were still waiting for their turns.

\--

“Can you walk okay? Do you need me to help you?”

“I’m fine, Hugo,” Alita said weakly. She wasn’t fine, not really, but it wasn’t going to stop her from being able to walk home.

The payment of her wager had lasted all throughout the night, and the light of early morning shone down upon them by the time Zapan and the other Hunters allowed them to leave. He hadn’t been kidding about some of them coming back for a second or even a third turn with her mouth or hands. She couldn’t even begin to count the number of positions and combinations she’d been put through, but she could definitely feel the effect of it all. Her face and her shirt were absolutely coated in dried cum, and she’d ingested so much of it that she wasn’t sure she’d ever get rid of the taste no matter how hard she tried.

They walked side by side in relative silence. Hugo had insisted on at least walking her home even if she didn’t need the help, and she was too tired and numb to argue with him. She appreciated the thought, though part of her wished he would let her go home alone just so she wouldn’t have to be so near him while she was still covered in cum. He’d done his best to wipe some of it off, but most of it was dried and sticky by now and was going to need a stronger treatment.

“So what next?” he asked eventually. “Are you still going to try and take down Grewishka?”

“Yes,” she said, feeling the determination swell inside of her again despite her debauched state. Her goals hadn’t changed just because she hadn’t been able to sway the Hunter-Warriors to her cause. She was going to defeat Grewishka, no matter what it took. “Nothing’s changed. I’ll just have to find a different way.” 

She could tell Hugo thought it was a bad idea, but thankfully he didn’t say anything. He’d also thought going into the bar was a bad idea, and then making her challenge and risking what she did, but he didn’t throw any of those things in her face despite having been proven right. Neither of them would ever forget last night, so there was no good to be found in forcing themselves to relive it or recall it.

They continued their silent walk, never stopping in their haste to get home and do their best to put this entire night behind them. Yet as much as Alita wanted to get home, a more pressing concern forced her to come to a stop and delay that return for a little bit longer. She doubled over with a groan, clutching at her stomach as a nauseous feeling overtook her.

“Alita?” Hugo stopped when she did. “Is something wrong?”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she said weakly. He rubbed his hand across her back in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture, but there was only one way to take care of what she was feeling.

She’d ingested massive amounts of cum, far more than even the countless loads still sticking to her face and clothing, and now some of that semen was coming back up. Quite a lot of it, in fact. It was expelled from her mouth and down onto the street in front of her, and it tasted worse coming back up than it had going down. By the time she was done it looked like she’d practically retched up a small river of cum in the middle of the street. Hugo’s hand continued to rub her back throughout it all, offering whatever small measure of comfort he could. She stayed doubled over for a bit longer, dry heaving even when nothing was coming up anymore.

“Do you feel better?” he asked once she straightened up and they resumed their journey home.

“Not yet,” she said, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She was no longer nauseous and was confident no more semen would be coming back up, at least in the immediate future, so she was better in that sense. But she wasn’t feeling any better, not truly, and she wouldn’t for some time. “Not until I take out Grewishka.”

Then she thought about the gamble she’d taken the previous day, how it had blown up in her face so spectacularly and led to a night she would give anything to forget. She thought of those who had used her throughout the night and into the morning, and in particular the ringleader who had started it all.

“And after that, Zapan,” she said fiercely.


End file.
